Visits
by LunarCat713
Summary: One-shot Satoshi muses on his father and other things as Daisuke takes him to a surprise visit to his grave.


The wind rolled lazily over the hills, swaying the slightly trimmed grass

Shadows danced across the hills as clouds rolled past the morning sun. Tombstones stood silently in their rows, the grass swaying with the smooth breeze. A light pattering noise trekked their way past the granite statues as four silhouettes moved.

"Come on, just a bit further!"

"Why do I have to have my eyes closed?"

"Because, it's a surprise, genius."

"Dark…be nice." The purple-haired man rolled his eyes, but said nothing further while a blond glared at him from behind. The one with his eyes closed smirked, sensing them. He was being led by the hand of a red-head to who knows where; they had him blindfolded the whole ride there. They only took of the blindfold when they arrived at his nagging and promising to be good and keep his eyes closed. After walking for a bit of a while they slowed, and he felt the hand position him to face something.

"Ok, Satoshi-kun, you can open your eyes." He did so, and it only took him a second to understand he was standing in front of a grave, and who's. He turned to the red-head.

"Why-"

"I know you and your father didn't get along, and that you didn't really…Well, that you hated him, but he was your father, adopted or not, none the less. And it has been nearly six years and since it was your twenty-first birthday, I thought that maybe you-"

"Daisuke," He said, firmly interrupting the red-heads ramble, who stopped and looked up at him hesitantly. He stared at Daisuke for a long second before smiling.

"Thank-you." Daisuke broke out into a wide grin, then glanced at Hiwatari's grave.

"I'll just give you moment." He said shyly before stepping away and pushing Krad and Dark with him. Satoshi watched them walk off and smirked, but it vanished when he turned back to his so-called-father's tombstone. He sighed, unsure of what to actually do. Like Daisuke said, it has been almost six years. Six years since his fathers' death. Six years since his and Daisuke's separation from the two Hikari artwork. But unlike past generations, the two had gained bodies of their own. No one was still exactly sure why. Daisuke's father had theories about the Niwa and Hikari clans finally coming to terms, thanks to Daisuke and himself. Who knows though?

"Well, father, it's been a while, ne?" Satoshi fell silent. He was not good at these kinds of things… So he settled for the truth, finally saying them aloud, even if it was to the mans' tombstone rather than his person. "You were a manipulating bastard, controlling your way through life, no matter the grief it caused others. You never cared one wit about me, only adopting me to try to gain the Hikari power. I warned you… They were dangerous, but you never listened. And it killed you in the end."

Satoshi paused. Was he sorry his father died? He never did show any emotion for the man, never called him anything but the polite title of 'father'. That title never held any meaning for him, as he never saw the man as a parental figure. But… As Daisuke said, he was his father, "adopted or not", none the less. Satoshi almost rolled his eyes. Daisuke was always right about these things…

That was another issue. Daisuke. Niwas. His father hated them all. The bastard tried multiple times to kill Daisuke. Nearly succeeded once, if Satoshi hadn't of stopped him in time. He and Krad both had such hatred for the Niwas. Two different reasons... But still hatred all the same. And it's not like the Niwas were any different; they hated the Hikaris. The same for generation after generation; hatred, fighting. All except him and Daisuke. Perhaps there is some truth in Kosuke's theories…

Satoshi turned his head to the side to look at his 'family'. He had to chuckle at that notion. He, Daisuke, Dark, Krad. Daisuke's family, and even the Harada twins to some extent. Amazingly, after that one moment when he transformed into Krad to save the younger Harada, he and Krad changed gradually. How, he had no idea, as he and Krad were always fighting each other for dominance over their body, no matter how close it could have killed them. He smiled as he saw Krad growl at Dark's teasing and take a swipe at his head, allowing the thief to duck out of the way in time. They've all changed. Sometimes he wonders just who changed the most, him or Krad? The once angry, homicidal blond could now mostly stand the presence of even Dark. Wonders cease to amaze…

Shaking his head, Satoshi turned back to the grave. His father wasn't always so cruel, he was sure. However, Satoshi couldn't ever remember a time the man wasn't planning some way of tapping into the power of the Hikari artwork. It was simply that power that bewitched his father; just like countless others before him. Again he had to wonder on the stupidity of his ancestors. Sure they were talented geniuses, but they were stupid. He could admit that about his own family.

"You were a bastard, but my father, none the less. I suppose I do appreciate _some_ things, at the very least." Satoshi sighed and looked over the hills, his gaze following the line of tombstones up and down the vast land, the breeze rumpling his hair…

"Oy, Hikari! If you're late for your own birthday party, Emiko is going to throw a _fit_!" Satoshi started and looked over at Dark, who was standing right in front of him with his hands on his hips and a stern expression on his face. 'Damn, didn't even hear him come up…' Satoshi raised a brow, just realizing exactly where the thief was standing.

"Isn't is bad luck to stand on graves?" Dark ignored him; instead he chose to stare at him. Satoshi frowned. "What?"

"You alright? You didn't even notice when I walked up." Satoshi chuckled. Dark asking after his welfare; if anyone told him that day would come years ago, he would have laughed in their face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Dark criticized him, before accepting his answer.

"Good." Finally Dark turned around and looked at the grave he was standing on.

"He was a bastard." Satoshi rolled his eyes. Dark always was blunt.

"But, for some things, he earned my respect." Satoshi stared at the back of the purple head. '…What?'

"Wha-"

"But he was still a bastard." Dark half turned his upper body to give Satoshi a smirk, and after a few seconds he returned it.

"And you show your respect by standing on his grave?" Dark gave him an innocent look.

"I didn't say I respected him _that_ much…"

"Right," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "Well, then, lets go, lest Niwa-san chain us all from the ceiling and torture us by hour-long lecture of the mother hen." Dark laughed a little too loudly, only to trail off.

"We should hurry." Dark rushed over to Krad and grabbed him in a headlock. Satoshi walked more calmly to Daisuke, as his and Krad's gazes met. He answered the silent question with a soft smile, assuring the blond he was alright. Krad nodded before turning to Dark, pushing him forward. Daisuke turned to him, worry in his eyes. Satoshi smirked, and put an arm around the red-heads shoulders. "I'm fine."

"I didn't say anything," Daisuke said with a smile.

"You didn't have to. You're too easy to read."

"Only to you…" Satoshi smiled as he felt the red-head slip his arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the cemetery.


End file.
